Elemental Bella
by Xo Bella Italiana oX
Summary: Bella is not human, she never has been. But what is she? After leaving Forks, Jasper is feeling pulled back to her. Meanwhile Bella meets lonely and miserable Peter and immediately knows that he is 1/3 of herself. What happens when Jasper learns what Edward & Alice have been doing behind everyone's backs? Will he find both of his mates? What of the Cullens? JasperxBellaxPeter
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Elemental Bella**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and Whitlock Girl. We are both posting this story so that it reaches both of our fan bases. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Chapter 1****  
(Peter's POV)**

I just finished draining a rapist that was trying to attack a young girl. Luckily, the girl was already knocked out, so when she wakes up, she won't remember much.

My existence has been boring and miserable ever since my beautiful. Charlotte left me. She said that she found her true mate and that it was time we went our separate ways. I was truly devastated and ever since then, I was absolutely miserable. How could she do that to me? Was I not good enough for her and her standards? What did I do wrong?

I shook my head to clear it from those negative thoughts and decided that I will get a few drinks from a bar. Thank God vampires can get drunk.

I ran out back to my pick-up truck and drove home to change because my clothes were a bit bloody.

As I was driving back to Tennessee Yoda decided to appear.

_Yo Fucker!_

What is it Yoda?

_After you get changed, go to Bob's Bar for your drink._

Why?

_Just listen to me, you dimwit!_

Fine.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head in exasperation.

My thoughts wandered to Jasper, my brother/sire. He decided to join a pansy-assed veggie vamp coven. Can you believe it? The infamous God of War turned into a wimp. He told me about the human pet that Edward fell in love with.

At first when I heard it, I thought it was a joke, because I was sure that Eddie was as gay as a fruitcake and a rainbow. But then, they just left her. Why in God's name would they have left her without changing her or killing her? Has my brother turned retarded? The girl could've exposed them and they would have had the fucking Volturi on their asses.

Anyway, back to the present. I arrived at my home, got out of the truck and walked inside. My house was simple; it was a double story log cabin. It's in the middle of nowhere, just how I like it. The living room was simple and functional. There was a three-seater brown leather couch and on the left of the couch there was a recliner and a 55' inch plasma flat screen TV. The kitchen had brown cupboards and a silver double door fridge for appearances. Upstairs is where my bedroom is and Jasper's room for when he's here. The master bedroom, which was mine, had a fireplace and a king-sized bed. Jasper's room was the same, except it had a double bed and is filled with books and war shit.

I went up to my bedroom and changed into a pair of blue washed jeans, a white t-shirt and black leather jacket. I looked sexy if I do say so myself. I put on my brown cowboy boots and hat. I grabbed my wallet, walked outside and got into my black pick-up.

._.-;'~0~';-._.

I arrived at the bar and went past the bouncer to the inside. There was only a few humans there playing pool around the pool table at the far end of the establishment. And that's when I smelled it; the most delicious scent I had ever smelled. It smelled like strawberries, roses and chocolate; the most mouthwatering scent in the universe. But my throat didn't flare up as I thought It would, instead it went straight to my dick. Great! Now I'm horny, all because of a scent. Fucking Weird.

Anyway, I went to the bar and sat down.

"What can I get ya?" The bartender asked as he cleaned out the inside of a glass with a towel.

"Just a bottle of Jack," I drawled with my southern accent coating my words.

"Sure thing." He handed me the bottle and a glass. I thanked him and poured the glass about a ¼ of the way full of whiskey.

It was then that I looked to my right and I saw the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen observing from me ten seats away. The Pale Beauty had straight white hair with blood red, purple, and blue streaks which fell down her back ending just over her rear. She had curves in all the right places with a beautiful pair of tits. Her beauty was far greater than a vampire's; she makes the most beautiful vampires look like old witches. Her eyes were sapphire blue with purple specks decorating them. They were like a mysterious void that you could get lost in for the rest of eternity. Her long eyelashes made her eyes more alluring. Those plump rose red lips were just begging to be devoured. She was wearing a black mid–thigh halter dress that was tight around her waist and flowed freely around her pale long legs with ankle-high wedge boots. Oh the things I wanted to do with her!

She sat cross-legged as she played with her martini with her left hand, her other hand was on the bench and her index finger was quietly tapping the bench softly. I was completely memorized by her.

I decided to stop being a pussy, so I got up, with my whiskey in hand and walked over to her as she stared at me like an experiment. I felt a bit uncomfortable as I took a seat next to her and faced her. She was still staring at me curiously. I was surprised that she didn't cringe or run away screaming her lungs out.

I thought she was beautiful from a distance, but when you get closer, her beauty intensified

"Hello ma'am, my name's Peter Whitlock. What's yours?" I drawled, my accent coming out thick.

The mystery girl laughed a bell-like laugh. "Well, my name is Isabella Swan," she smiled. God, her voice was so beautiful; it's like the finest music and— WAIT! What? Did she say Isabella Swan? As in Eddie's Bella? Fuck!

_Yes, it is, Fucker._

Thanks Yoda.

_Yer welcome, dip-shit._

"So Isabella, I can tell that you're not from around here, are you?" I asked politely like the gentleman my mama taught me.

"Yes, you saw right through me. I'm from Forks, Washington," Bella chuckled. Shit! That is the Isabella Jasper was talking about. Wow, I never knew humans could be so beautiful. She smirked at me; as if she read my mind, but that's impossible.

"Isn't it very cold and rainy there?" I asked.

"Yes, it is." She confirmed.

For some strange reason, I wanted to protect this creature. I was so mesmerized by her. I knew she knew I was a human drinking vamp and yet she was not scared.

"Well, I have to go, Peter. Maybe we'll run into each other some other time," she smiled as she got up and walked out of the bar. I wanted to follow her and to make sure that she was safe and I did.

I slapped a hundred dollars on the bench for my drink and walked out of the bar. I looked left, and saw her walking on the foot path. I followed her, making sure that I didn't stray too close. She kept on walking before she turned into a dark, narrow alleyway and kept on going.

After a minute she stopped and casually leaned against a wall. I made sure I couldn't be seen by human eyes. "I know you're there, Peter," she sighed very calmly as if talking to someone she knew, not a killer. How The Holy Fuck Did She Know That?! I was 100% sure that I couldn't be seen or heard.

"How did you know that I was there?" I asked cautiously as she smirked. Obviously, she is not human; no human would have been able to detect me.

"Let's just say, I'm not human." She paused, before continuing, "I never have been and never will be." She grinned, showing me her fangs. Wait a sec, pause, rewind, stop and play that again. Fangs?! Fangs?! What the fuck? Not only is Bella _not_ human, but she has fucking fangs! I was shocked that the 'human' Bella that Jasper was always talking about was never human. Is she even the same Isabella?

"Yes," said Bella very calmly as if reading my mind. Fuck! She can read fucking minds, God dammit! I really hope that she didn't hear my lusty thoughts back at the bar. She smirked. Oh No! She heard, she fucking heard! Screw my life! Why the hell am I feeling embarrassed? I never feel embarrassed about these things! I'm a smartass and a confident mother fucker!

Okay, back to the subject. The main question is what the heck is she?

"What are you?" I asked carefully, sort of waiting for some horrible answer.

"I am an Elemental," she smiled as if it's a no big deal. Fuck! What in the hell is an "Elemental"?

**A/N:**** Thoughts? This chapter was written by Whitlock Girl and I beta read and revised some of it. We have recently decided to finish her two stories as collaborations. We hope you enjoyed it!**

**If you have any questions or comments post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**This is a series that I am working on called 'Dhampir'. So far, I am about a quarter of the way into the sequel called Broken Moonlight. **

**Check out the summaries:**

**Dhampir: **_Lilly McLean never understood why she was so different from everybody else until she & her adoptive parents moved to Forks, Washington & finds a friend in Isabella Swan. Together, they meet a strange golden-eyed family where she discovers her mate in Jasper Whitlock. With their help, she will learn what it means to be a Dhampir & become initiated into the Supernatural. A Twilight Story Book 1 Main pairings: Jasper/Lilly Bella/Edward_

**Dhampir: Broken Moonlight:** _Sequel to Dhampir: Lilly & Jasper seal their forever's with their vows, but an accident at Bella's birthday party causes the family to split up. Lilly has her opinions about leaving Bella behind & challenges Edward's demands with a plan of her own. Meanwhile, Jasper has an old enemy from his past stalking him & his new wife. Who are they & what do they want? A Twilight Story Book 2 Main pairings: Jasper/Lilly Bella/Edward_

**Anyone who wants to become a Cowriter with me, just PM me and we can talk story ideas! You don't have to be a great writer as I have many different ways of doing collaborations. All you need is a good imagination and the will to write!**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Once Bitten' **NEW!**  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'**  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's**

**Wendy1969:** 'Flashbacks'  
**WhitlockGirl:** 'Elemental Bella'** NEW!****  
Mrs Peeta Mellark 2.0:** 'Undisclosed Desires'** NEW!  
LuckyStar125:**'Unbreakable Faith'**  
PugLove:** 'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
TessaStarChild:**'How You Make Me Feel'  
**WhitlockGirl:** 'The Demonic Princess' **NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones FanFictions featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Elemental Bella**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and Whitlock Girl. We are both posting this story so that it reaches both of our fan bases. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Chapter 2****  
One week earlier…**  
**Bella's POV**

Edward dumped me. It was a shame, because I wanted to be the one to break his heart. I wanted to be the one to dump him and to cause him pain. He was such a control freak. The whole Cullen 'family' made the most feared vampire in the world into a pet. Jasper just follows Alice around like a lost puppy and always accepts her demands like the good little house husband he now is. I loathe them oh so much!

After they left, I decided that it was time for a change of scenery. I told Charlie to make up some excuse for me as to why I was no longer in town. He is one of our loyal servants who swore loyalty to my Father, The leader of The Elementals. This means that Charlie will soon be changed into one of us, because he is mated to an Elemental named Sylia. Nobody knows of our existence, even the humans don't make stories about us, except for the Volturi. They know all about us.

I guess you are confused. Well let's see, my name's Isabella Fire Vonder, I am an Elemental. Elementals are very ancient. Each of us can control an element. My element is Fire; there is a scale for how powerful your element is; it's from 1 to 10. Most are 1-7, but I'm a 10. There are main Elementals who are very powerful and we more or less run the supernatural world, but I'll tell you all about that later.

My element is weird. It can burn your skin and I can make it so that it doesn't cause any physical damage, but you will still feel the pain. My Fire can burn through anything. Anyway, each Elemental has an extra power. Mine is a shield; mental and physical.

Okay, enough babbling. I decided to go somewhere sunny, like Texas. I went to Seattle to buy a Ducati motorcycle. After getting my sweat new ride, I went to a gas station and got a map of America. I walked over to my motorbike and opened up the map and closed my eyes before I put my finger in a random place. I opened my eyes and found out that I am going to Tennessee and I did the same again to find out which place or town I will be staying at. My finger land on a town named Joshua (made up name, sorry don't know the area). Hopefully it will bring some excitement into my boring life. So, I got on my bike, and sped off at 140 k/h.

It took about 22 hours to get to Tennessee from Seattle (sorry if I'm wrong, it's just a guess), stopping only for gas. I needed a place to stay, so I needed to go to real estate agency. I picked a random one to go to, and killed the engine. I pulled off my helmet and shook my hair. By now all the men on the streets are eye-fucking me with lust. It's not my fault that I'm a thousand times more beautiful that a vamp. You see, I can change into a human if I wished, but it feels uncomfortable so I'm in my true form. I ignored all the people staring at me.

I walked into the agency, and there was a young man behind the counter typing on a keyboard. He was about 20 years old. I walk over to the counter and cleared my throat. He raised his head and immediately starts eyeing me hungrily.

"Umm, do you have a house that's isolated; like in the middle of the forest?" I asked politely, using my best innocent face. After a few seconds of drooling, he managed to snap back to reality. Stupid Mortals!

"Uhh, I-I-I th-think so," he stuttered and got up. He walked around the counter to one of the empty desk, gets catalogue and hands it to me.

"Thank you," I smiled innocently at him. He blinked and smiled in a daze and walked back to the counter. I flicked through the catalogue until I found the perfect house. After a few minutes, I came across the perfect one. It was double stories and there are many big glass windows. It was perfect, plus, it was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by a dense forest. By the looks of things, it is fairly new. I knew it was the one. I walked over to the counter again and said to the child,

"Excuse me, can I take this one?" I pointed to the house. He looks at the picture.

"Uhh, would ya like to have a look at it?" He drawled in a southern accent, no doubt trying to sound sexy, but he just sounded disgusting to me.

"No, I would like to buy it now," I said in a stern voice. He chuckled and smiled at me skeptically.

"And Uhh, where ya gonna get the money, doll face?" he asked cockily. I pulled out my unlimited black credit card and waved it in his face.

"With that," I stated not bothering to keep the annoyance out of my tone," now are you going to draw up the contract or not?" He eyed me suspiciously and nodded slowly before disappearing to draw up the forms. After about twenty minutes, he came back with the papers.

"Okay, jus' sign here, here, here, and here," he said as he pointed to the places. I read the form while the human was eye-fucking me. I signed them and handed them back. He looked over it and nodded, then, he handed me one copy and filed the one in a filing cabinet.

"Now you need to give me your credit card to pay for the house," he said awkwardly, and I handed him my card. He typed something in his computer and swiped the card along his key board where there is a slit there. It must be for banking and stuff. He handed me back my card and gave me the keys.

"Here are the keys. I'm sure you can figure out which one is for which room," he informed me.

"Thank you," I looked at his tag, "Thomas." I winked at him and he was in a daze. I walked out to my motorcycle and look at the address. I memorized it and hopped onto my motorcycle as all the males eyed me. I put on my helmet and sped the hell out of there.

I arrived at the house, it was beautiful. There are many glass panels making everything looks light and open. The house is white and some of it is grey. The best part is that it is in the middle of a dense forest. This means no loud, disgusting humans. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. The house is amazing! Everything is beautiful. The main theme of the house is white and bright. I explored the whole house. I would need to order some furniture from online. Even though I got my laptop, I still need the internet and some new clothes. Plus, I need a car, because I can't carry all the things on my motorcycle.

I checked the time and realized- Holy Shit! It's five o'clock already! Fuck, once you get to my age, time really does fly by. Because there was no bed, I would have to meditate on the floor. This is what Elementals do instead of sleeping. The reason why we meditate is because we feed off energy; and when you are always moving, you use it up quickly. When we feed, we normally just drain the animal, plant, or earth of its energy. Meditation doesn't use any energy, so it's a good way to rest. That's when my phone starts to ring.

_Some nights I stay up,_

_Cashing in my bad luck,_

_Some nights I call it a draw,_

_Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle,_

_Some nights I wish they'd just fall off,_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost,_

_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for _

_Oooh_

_What do I stand for? _

_What do I stand for?_

_Most nights, I don't know anymore-_

I picked up my cell and looked at the caller ID. What I saw made me grin, so I answered it.

"Hello Sissy Vicki!" I squealed excitedly. That's right, it was Victoria. Victoria was never a vampire. She was like me, an Elemental. She decided to help me play with the Cullen's. She decided to join two vampires named James and Laurent to have some fun. Her element is electricity. Her gift is self-preservation, as you already know, she can detect danger, and she can even go through shields including mine.

"Hey sis, how'd it go with the Cullen's?" She asked curiously

"That Fuckward dumped me and took away all my fun of watching his heart break," I whined like a five year old child. Vicky laughed at that.

"They don't call you The Heart Breaker for nothing," she teased in an amused tone. But she was right; all the Elementals call me The Heart Breaker because I would play and break vampires and human hearts. I would make them fall in love with me and dump them in the worst way. I liked watching them suffer into depression. It was fairly easy to do it, because I am the most beautiful Elemental; some even call me the Elemental of Beauty, Love, Lust and Mischief.

"So why have you called, dearest sister," I asked cockily.

"Well...I want to visit you because I haven't seen you since the Cullen's. And I missed you," She whined, I could literally hear her pouting.

"Okay," I sighed and gave her the address.

"I shall see you in a week or two sissy," she squealed happily. She can be so hyper sometimes.

"Whatever, I need to get back to my meditating, so I'll see you soon sissy," I chirped.

"Okay, bye." Then the line went dead. I can't wait to see my sister again. I missed her so much. Even though we are not related, she is like my own flesh and blood. Anyway, back to meditating

_**Time skip: Two hours before meeting Peter…**_

I can't believe two weeks went by already. The furniture arrived four days ago, and my car was delivered later that day. I bought a 2012 Ferrari 458 Italia, she is my baby. When it arrived, I immediately went to the mall, desperate to buy some clothes. I got: jeans, t-shirts, shorts, sundresses, halter tops, halter dresses, converses, ankle-high boot wedges, knee-high boot wedges, normal wedges, roman sandals, and some sneakers.

Every day I have been sun baking and soaking up the energy from the sun. Right now, I'm in the forest running at top speed (to a vampire, I would be invisible). I am so bored! I want to do something. That's when I smelled it; the scent of a vampire. It smelled so wonderful, like citrus, coconut and apple pie. From the scent, I could tell it was a male. Yeah, that's right bitch, my senses are better than a vamps. Perhaps I will get to enjoy breaking his heart.

I stopped running and looked around. Shit! I'm in Canada? Fuck! I was only running for a few minutes. I really need a drink. That's it! I will go to a bar and watch the men make a fool out of themselves. So, I ran back. When I arrived back home, I jumped onto my balcony gracefully and walked inside my room (the glass doors were opened). It has cream colored walls and various old paintings hanging on the walls. There were two big, tall, bookshelves filled with books on all kinds of subjects. There was a King sized bed up against the wall with a painting of the Greek Gods above it. Let's just say, the room was big.

I walked into my walk-in wardrobe and picked out a black mid-thigh halter dress that was tight around the waist and flowed freely against my legs. I put on a pair of black ankle-high wedge boots. My white hair fell perfectly, just touching my butt. I didn't need make-up because I was naturally beautiful. I grabbed my black clutch and walked back down stairs. I decided not to take my car or my bike. I wanted to walk, enjoying the twilight. I ran at first, but when I got a bit closer to the town, I stopped and stared walking at human pace. One hour later, I arrive outside the bar. It was 8:00 and I walked in. There were only a few mortals there playing pool, they all stared at me as I sat down on a stool by the bar. Everyone was shocked by my beauty. After a few minutes, they finally snap out of it and continued playing in a daze. The Bartender came up to me and smile a what-he-thought-was-seductive smile, but he just looks disgusting.

"What can I do ya for, doll?" The bartender drawled.

"A dry martini please," I said politely. He made the drink and handed it to me.

"Here ya go, baby doll."

"Thank you." I sipped my martini and watched the humans. Suddenly, the door opened and a scent of a vampire hits me; it was the same scent that I came across in the forest. I eyed him carefully. He had straight, short, jet black hair, a nicely built body with not too little or too much muscle. His neck had scars on them, which means that he was most likely in the newborn wars. His nose was straight and perfect. He had big red eyes. He is much more handsome than your normal vamp. I'm guessing he stands at 6'3 while I am a 5'6. I noticed that he sniffed the air and obviously caught my scent. He walked over to the bar and sat down on a stool about ten seats away. I knew that I had found my mate, but he doesn't know. A vampire's mating bond is weaker and it takes longer than an Elemental, and also an Elemental is far more possessive. From that moment on, he is mine and only mine.

He ordered a bottle of Jack while I play with my drink. I was observing him carefully. After pouring a glass of whiskey, he turned around to face me. I could tell that he was shock and amazed by me. He looked at me up and down; I didn't mind the eye fucking though. He stared at me for about ten more minutes before drinking the rest of his glass and grabbing the bottle. He walked over to me and sat next to me. I looked into his red eyes and found myself getting lost in them.

"Hello ma'am, my name's Peter Whitlock. What's yours?" He drawled in a southern accent. Wow, his voice sounds like a God's. Ahh, so he was the famous Captain Whitlock, the second in command of the Major. Hmmm, he is sexy. Get your head out of the gutter, Bella! Don't forget to keep your cool! So, I laughed and then replied,

"Well, my name is Isabella Swan," I smiled, making sure not to show my fangs. I saw his eyes widen a fraction and recognition flash through his eyes. Then he had this thoughtful look on his face and snapped back to reality. Must be his gift telling him something about me. Most likely, Jasper told him about me so he is putting the pieces together.

"So Isabella, I can tell you're not from around here, are you?" Peter asked politely. So, he is going play dumb, is he?

"Yes, you saw right through me. I'm from Forks, Washington," I chuckled. I wanted to know what he was thinking, so I decided to read his mind (one of my many powers).

'_Wow_,_ I never knew that humans could be so beautiful'_ he thought. I smirked and quickly tuned out of his head.

"Isn't it very cold and rainy there?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes, it is," I smiled. I was getting quite bored with the small chit chat; I have a feeling that this is not how he normally acts. Anyway, I have to prepare for Vicky's arrival.

"Well, I have to go, Peter. Maybe we'll run into each other some other time," I said with a smile. I got up, and walked out of the bar. The night sky is so beautiful. I walked on the footpath. I could hear Peter following me and he thought that I didn't know. I swear vamps are stupid, and I had to be mated to one. But that will change as soon as I change him. Elementals, both female and males, are very possessive of their mates, especially if they are not claimed. And I can be very possessive.

I decided to make a turn into a long, narrow alleyway. I kept on walking and then I stopped, I casually lean against the wall.

"I know you're there, Peter," I said calmly as if it I was commenting on the weather. From his thoughts, he was very shocked that I knew that he was heard.

"How did you know I was there?" He asked cautiously as I smirked at his stupid question.

"Let's just say, I'm not human." I said before pausing, "I never have been and I never will be." I grinned at him showing him my fangs. His face didn't change, but I can tell that he was shocked. I tuned into his mind and discovered that he wasn't sure if I was the same Isabella. I wanted to play with him.

"Yes," I answered his mental question. He was thinking that I was not the same Bella. His face was priceless. He was finally realizing that I could read his mind; it was about time. These vampires are so slow.

After recovering from his shock, he finally asked the million dollar question,

"What are you?" He asked carefully. I smirked.

"I am an Elemental," I answered with a carefree smile.

_What in the sam hell is an 'Elemental'? _He thought to himself.

It looks like that I finally found my excitement; I have this felling that we are going to go on a great big adventure.

**A/N:**** So, what did you think? Whitlock Girl and I both hope that you enjoyed it! If you have any questions or comments post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Check out some of my stories that are posted on my page!**

**Summaries:**

**Unimaginable Outcomes: **Natalie Swan and her sister Bella move to Forks to live with their dad, Charlie. After starting school, they meet the infamous Cullen family where Natalie finds out that she's the human mate of the God of War & will learn about love, loss, sacrifice, & adventure as she takes a nose dive in to the supernatural world of mythical creatures. A Twilight Story Jasper/Natalie Bella/Edward

**The Demonic Princess:**_Collaboration with Whitlock Girl: After the disastrous birthday party Alice divorces Jasper because she claims that she is Edward's mate, but really, she only cheated on him. When The Cullen's left, they had no idea that Bella wasn't human. She is something much more sinister than any vampire. Are the Cullens not what they seem? How did Carlisle and Esme become so power hungry? Jasper/Bella_

**Once Bitten:** _Adopted from Wolf of Skadi: Liberty was found in a frail state by the Cullens while they're hunting. After taking her home & helping her heal they discover that she is a Dhampir & the daughter of Aro Volturi who's not the fair ruler that they had thought him to be. She's an assassin & now on the run for refusing an order. How will her new mate & family manage to save her? Jasper/OC_

**Never as it Seems:** _What Jasper Whitlock remembers from his time in the Southern Wars isn't what happened at all. After unknowingly leaving his mate, Marie, to the hands of her power hungry sisters, he continues on with his immortal life. After 90 yrs with no word about what happened to her Major, Marie is rescued & reunited with him only to find that what he remembers of her is nothing but brutality. Maria/Jasper_

**Anyone who wants to become a Cowriter with me, just PM me and we can talk story ideas! You don't have to be a great writer as I have many different ways of doing collaborations. All you need is a good imagination and the will to write!**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Once Bitten' **NEW!**  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'**  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's**

**Wendy1969:** 'Flashbacks'  
**WhitlockGirl:** 'Elemental Bella'** NEW!  
Mrs Peeta Mellark 2.0:** 'Undisclosed Desires'** NEW!  
LuckyStar125:**'Unbreakable Faith'**  
PugLove:** 'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
TessaStarChild:**'How You Make Me Feel'  
**WhitlockGirl:** 'The Demonic Princess' **NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones FanFictions featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	3. Author's Note

**IMPORTANT:**** PLEASE READ**

**A/N:**** It has come to my attention that the origional Author who wrote both of these stories: Elemental Bella & The Demonic Princess (Ben Furgison) old penname Whitlock Girl has actually stolen a lot of the details from the story from Speklez's 'The Demon's Mate' and WhiteWolfLegend's 'Human Elemental'. Yes, the plots may be different for the most part if you remember reading the full story that she posted on her page before she pulled down all of her stories (both of these), but there were too many other similarities that couldn't be ignored. **

**She had come to me about a month ago and asked if I would collaborate with her to help her spruce up her chapters and after quickly skimming over some of the dialogue, I agreed thinking that it would be fun since I do collaborations all the time. I quickly ran the spell check through the chapters that I have posted on my page of these two stories and quickly threw them up and left an author's note at the bottom saying that it was written by this person...ya di ya, but a few days later before we could do anything, I went to pull up one of the stories to post a new chapter so that I could catch up to where she was and I noticed that the stories were down and she changed her penname. Confused, I emailed her and asked her about it since we were meant to be partners and was told that she just didn't have time for them anymore because of school work and that was it. She didn't even have a copy of the rest of the story for me so that I could continue on my own from where she left off which should have sent up red flags right away but I ended up shrugging it off. Since these two were not a priority to me, I just left them as they were and decided that I would look for someone to help me write and finish them at a later date only to find out that she made a fool out of me by doing all of that, making me learn a hard lesson.**

**I do not condone stealing other people's hard work without first getting their permission and then giving them credit. I have noticed a few people have done it with my stories and it's not a good feeling. So always remember to GIVE CREDIT WHERE CREDIT IS DUE! **

**Here is a few tips when you agree to do a collaboration with someone, because do remember that it's your name on the line as well:**

**- Always read over each chapter and look out for plagiarism/the stealing of other's work and labeling it your/their own.  
- Make sure you clarify who wrote what in the chapter so that their mistakes don't fall on you  
- Upon spotting any plagiarism, make sure you point it out to the person who wrote it and regardless of what they do, give the author responsible for the plagiarised work credit where it is due.**

**I have left the previous chapters as they were written for the time being so that you can see for yourself what I meant that just because the story isn't exactly like the other doesn't mean that there weren't things stolen. **

**Lastly, as for the stories and what I plan to do with them, I have decided to do either one of two things. **

**1. Look for a new author to collaborate with so that we can go over the story and either a) get the author's permission to use it and give them their credit b) revise it all together.**

**2. Put it up for adoption with the condition that the person either revise it so that there is no longer any plagiarism or to get the author's permission and give them their credit. **

**3. If one of the two options above does not happen within the month of November, I will be removing them from my page for I do not have time to do all of that myself when I have higher priority stories to be written that are 100% mine. **

**I apologize profusely to both of the author's who had parts of their story stollen from Ben Furgison/Whitlock Girl. I should have looked over the chapters a lot closer than I did and I just wanted to tell you both that I am sorry for not catching it sooner. **

**Thank you!  
**_Bella'Xo__**  
**_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Elemental Bella**

**A/N:**** I have found a new Co-Author that wanted to help me continue this story and take it in a new direction. This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and goddessxnyte aka cullenxvamp. We are both posting this story so that it reaches both of our fan bases. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Chapter 3  
****(Jasper's POV)**

I was slowly losing my mind ever since we left Bella in Forks, WA. I don't know why, but lately my heart has been in pain and I feel empty. I tried to talk to Alice about this several times, but she doesn't help me at all. She just blows me off telling me that I am just feeling Edward's emotions, but I know how my gift works and these emotions were definitely my own. There was no way that they could be anyone else's. She would begin to fidget when I would say this and quickly change the subject and then try to avoid being alone with me when I was like this at all costs. There was never a moment when she was calm anymore. If anything, her emotions seem to be gaining more and more panic to them, as well as deceit. It makes me question what she could possibly be hiding.

Today started out like any other day since we left Bella. Emmett was thinking of her and how he missed his little sister and the way that she would blush and play games with him. He didn't laugh or joke as much anymore. He would just sit in front of the television and play his video games or would be up in the bedroom with Rose.

Speaking of her, Rose was being her usual vain self, but with regret coating her emotions. This was different for Rose, because usually when anything was concerning Bella, she would remain indifferent. It was ironic that she was finally coming around to her _after_ she was pushed out of our lives. But even so, she was always in our hearts and minds.

Esme was very against leaving her, but had no choice in the matter because of what Edward and Alice had said. She would hide away and not leave her room unless it was to hunt. She would immerse herself in her designs and was never the upbeat happy and loving mother that she was back in Forks.

Carlisle was either up in his office or working extra shifts at the hospital. It almost seemed like he was trying to get away from the guilt that he felt about leaving his youngest daughter due to what his two gifted children had insisted was safer and better off for her.

Alice and Edward were the only ones that didn't feel some kind of guilt or remorse about their actions. They were the ones who had convinced the family that it was the right thing to do and that she would have a better, safer life without the supernatural involved. But even though they did not feel guilt-ridden for what they had done, they did feel anxious and somewhat panicky. It made absolutely no sense and most of the time it felt like they were pushing fake emotions towards me.

They had gone hunting earlier this morning, but I could currently hear them coming back as they got closer to the house. They were talking and whispering in hushed voices which immediately peaked my interest. Me being curious about what they were doing and why they were being so 'hush hush' about made my way closer to them without them noticing.

_What? I can be stealthy! I didn't become the Major of the South by not learning a thing or two!_

Both Edward and Alice were so focused on their hushed conversation that they didn't even hear me or sense me with their gifts as I approached. I made sure not to make any decisions that would trigger a vision for Alice and I kept my mind completely blank aside from the words and actions that were caused by them making sure that I did not react until I was able to catch them red handed with whatever they were hiding.

Alice seemed to be very antsy as she paced back and forth nervously in front of Edward, running her hands through her spiky black hair as she always does when she is overly stressed out. He was pinching the bridge of his nose in the way that he does when he is frustrated or reaching the end of his patience. This immediately made me suspicious as I continued to close in on them as they entered my hearing range.

"Edward, Jasper is getting close to finding out what we have done. Not to mention all the wrong doings that we have been purposely causing. I have had countless visions on what could happen if it gets out, but I am most worried about what will happen when the family and everyone else finds out, especially Jasper…"

"When the family finds out what, Alice?" I inquired from behind them causing them to jump slightly in surprise. I made sure that I said it loud enough for the rest of the family hear. I could feel the shift in their emotions as they quickly came running out of the house at vampire speed before surrounding Edward and Alice. They looked at the two members of the family with a scrutinizing gaze, daring them to lie.

"Well, you gonna answer me? Or do I get to force it outta ya?" I threatened, my southern drawl becoming stronger, showing my impatience and anger at their treachery. The Major was just under the surface and was clawing at the bars of his cage begging me to be allowed out. I had a gut feeling that whatever it was that the two of them were hiding had to do with why I was feeling the way that I was and I somehow knew that it had to do with one Isabella Swan.

I could feel Alice's fear as well as Edward's as their gifts warned them of what was to come, knowing that they had no choice but to speak the truth. For whatever reason, I knew whatever they were gonna say was gonna piss me off like no tomorrow.

Before they could talk I shoved enough calm and lethargy into their emotions causing their legs to give out from under them and knocking them out. I immediately turned to Emmett, making sure that I kept the rush of emotions flowing into them and keeping them subdued.

"Call Carlisle home from work," I instructed, though he could tell that there was no room for argument. Though, I doubted that he wanted to argue, because he had been arguing with both Edward and Alice a lot lately. " I think that he is going to need to hear this for himself." I turned my focus to his mate and gestured to the two pacified vampires that were sprawled out on the grass. "Rose, help me get them in to the living room, will ya?" They both nodded and instantly started moving as Rose and I moved the two traitors in to the living room where we waited for Carlisle to get home to continue our _family_ discussion.

Somehow I knew that after today I would no longer be living in the house and neither would anyone else for that matter as long as these two were still welcomed. Somehow I just knew that shit was gonna go down.

**A/N:**** Cliff Hanger! I know that this is a shorter chapter than usual, but we thought that this place would be a good spot to leave off. I have a new co-author, her penname is goddessxnyte aka cullenxvamp and we are going to continue this story in our own direction than where Whitlock Girl took it. **

**Also, since we are continuing the story as is, I need to give credit where credit is due and that is to WhiteWolfLegend for everything that was stolen by the previous author in chapters one and two. So check her out! She has some awesome stories! She also has another penname and that's TwistedLittleWhiteWolf. From what I've read, she is a very talented writer and an awesome person to get to know! **

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_or _**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX **

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'**COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'**  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'**  
**'Unbreakable Faith'**  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'Letting Go and Giving In' **NEW!**  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Elemental Bella'**  
**'Death is Only the Beginning' **  
**'Fear Doesn't Rule You' **NEW!  
**'Instinctual Reactions;**  
**'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Elemental Bella**

**A/N:**** I have found a new Co-Author that wanted to help me continue this story and take it in a new direction. This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and goddessxnyte aka cullenxvamp. We are both posting this story so that it reaches both of our fan bases. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews! ****– Bella'Xo**

* * *

_**Last time we saw Bella and Peter…**_

_"Let's just say, I'm not human." I said before pausing, "I never have been and I never will be." I grinned at him showing him my fangs. His face didn't change, but I can tell that he was shocked. I tuned into his mind and discovered that he wasn't sure if I was the same Isabella. I wanted to play with him._

_"Yes," I answered his mental question. He was thinking that I was not the same Bella. His face was priceless. He was finally realizing that I could read his mind; it was about time. These vampires are so slow._

_After recovering from his shock, he finally asked the million dollar question,_

_"What are you?" He asked carefully. I smirked._

_"I am an Elemental," I answered with a carefree smile._

_**What in the Sam hell is an 'Elemental'?**__He thought to himself._

_It looks like that I finally found my excitement; I have this felling that we are going to go on a great big adventure._

* * *

**Chapter 4  
****(Isabella's POV)**

I ended up following Peter back to his small cabin that sat on the outskirts of town slightly back into the forest. It was a quiet, cozy little piece of property that had a small flowing brook on the side of the house. There were fluffy bushes planted in front of the screened-in porch where two antique wooden rockers sat on one side with a side table in between them. On the other side, there was a couch with a wooden coffee table with a glass top. There were no neighbors that I could see around the cottage for miles and the trees added plenty of shade. I felt alive and full of energy around all of the nature that was on the property and was truly in my element.

"Peter, your house is truly exquisite!" I gushed. Sure, it wasn't much, but it had a homey feel to it and was comfortable for a small family.

He looked down at me as we stood on the front steps that led up to the porch and smiled, holding the screen door open for me as he held out his hand like a true southern gentleman. "Thank you, doll. I'm glad that you approve!" He winked as I placed my hand in his and allowed him to help me onto the porch. I nodded once and waited for him to step ahead of me before we walked forward and he opened his front door and motioning me inside. I strode in confidently and noticed that the front door instantly brought us into the living room.

It was an open concept room with a cream colored carpeting the separating the room from the dining room and the kitchen. The living area was small with a grey sectional couch that wrapped around the wall with a rectangular coffee table in the center of the room. There was a big bay window on the side with a built in pew that looked to open up into storage. A flat screen television sat on the wall above a wide entertainment center.

The dining area was over that same cream colored carpeting with a small circular table that fit four people, though by the way the table was split down the center, it was obvious that you could fit a leaf in between and fit more at least eight. A simple chandelier floated over the table, lighting up the entire area.

From what I could see from the kitchen, it sat on a linoleum floor as light colored wooden cabinets lined the two walls, coming to a point in the corner. A double sink lay under a window that overlooked that backyard. There was also an island in the center with a stove and bar-type seating. The walls around the entire area were painted a greyish-blue that matched the furniture and appliances around the entire vicinity.

Across from the dining area, there was an opening in the wall that led down into the hallway where the bedrooms and whatever else no doubt was located.

I turned around to look at Peter, who was watching me as I took in his home and smiled at him. "I like it," I praised. "It's very you."

"Me?" He smirked. "And what does 'me' look like?"

I strutted forward and stopped in front of him, wrapping my arms around his neck with a sexy little grin on my face. "Well," I began. "You're strong and fierce, but with a compassionate side at the same time. You know how to joke around and have fun, but also know when to buckle down and be serious. You're fiercely loyal and very resourceful. You're you."

He let out a breath and wrapped his arms around my waist as he eyed my body up and down. "Hmmm…" He began. "You seem to know me very well, yet I know nothing about you. Would you care to sit down and share?" He asked as he gestured to the couch in front of us.

I studied his face for a moment before nodding once, reaching behind me with one of my hands and taking one of his in one of mine before pulling him the few steps that it took us to get to the sectional sofa and sat down, embracing one of his hands now in both of mine.

"What would you like to know?" I asked.

"Tell me about Elementals?"

I smirked a toothy grin, knowing that he was going to ask this question. I removed one of my hands from the outside of his and held my palm up, allowing a small ball of fire to illuminate the room. He immediately scooted back from me, damn near jumping off of the couch. I could only snort at this and grab his hand with my free one, pulling him closer to me and lifting his hand so that he could touch the fire.

His eyes widened and a gasp fell from his lips as he realized that the fire was not hot, nor was it burning him. His eyes snapped up to mine, silently asking for an explanation about how I was doing this.

"Every elemental controls one of the natural elements," I began as I played with the small ball of fire in my hand, making it move and change shapes. "Some control air, some water, the earth, fire…etc." I paused, looking at him in the eyes. "However, though I am gifted with the ability to influence fire, being the Elemental Princess, I also have the ability to command the others, but that is a gift only given to the royal family members by blood only." I finished, closing my hand into a fist, allowing the flame to burn out.

"How did your fire not burn me?" Peter asked.

"My fire does what I tell it to do." I told him. "So, if I don't want you to get burns or for it to catch on to your flammable venom, it won't. Also, every elemental in the royal family, along with their mates has a special ability, aside from the elements. I, myself, am a shield. I can block any mental or physical assaults on me or anyone that I choose to protect."

"How did you become…" He waved his hand up and down, gesturing to my form. "…what you are?"

"I was born this way in 1495." I told them. "Though, it is possible to be changed from another species."

Something seemed to flash behind his eyes as they slightly lit up. "_A_nyspecies?"

I smirked and nodded. "Any species." I repeated. "Though, it takes two days to change a human and five days to change any other species, because we would have to change you human before we could change you into an Elemental, if that is something that you would want. I won't ask you now, nor will I rush you decision, but if you decide that it is something you want, you only need to speak up.

* * *

**(Peter's POV)**

Is that something that I would want?

I didn't have time to think on it as she began to speak again. "An elemental has two forms. One is our true elemental form and the other is a human. You will notice that all supernatural creatures can cloak who they really are in one way or another in order to blend in with the human race." She sighed, slumping back against the back of the couch.

We elapsed into silence, me holding her hand in mine as we drew random designs and patterns on each other's skin. It was then that my 'knower' started acting up, as it began to ramble a bunch of random information within my thoughts.

_You will be an Elemental in the near future. _

_You will still keep your vampire ability even after you are changed since you are mated to Isabella. _

_You will be able to control the water element. _

_You will be meeting up with another elemental with flaming red hair named Victoria within the next 24 hours. She is a fire starter and a close friend to Isabella. _

_You are missing one of your mates. _

_He can be found in Alaska. _

_He too will be changed into an elemental with the extra ability to control and influence emotions. _

_His element will be air. _

_He is having problems with his family and will need Isabella near him. _

_He is a vampire. _

I immediately knew who my gift was telling me about. He was my brother in this life, my sire, after all.

I turned to my mate, who was looking at me with a knowing smile.

"We need to leave," she stated before I could speak. There was nothing I could do, but nod as we rose to our feet.

* * *

**A/N:**** Another chapter down! What did everyone think?! We hope that you enjoyed it! What do you think Jasper's reaction will be to all of this? What about the rest of the Cullen's? What about Victoria? They will be running into her before they make it to Alaska… what will their reactions be to seeing the flaming red head again?**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX _or _Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet' **(REVISED)**  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'Overwhelming Darkness' **NEW!**  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Instinctual Reactions'  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
- Bella'Xo_  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Elemental Bella**

**A/N:**** I have found a new Co-Author that wanted to help me continue this story and take it in a new direction. This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and GoddessxNyte. We are both posting this story so that it reaches both of our fan bases. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews! – Bella'Xo**

* * *

_**Last time we saw Jasper…  
(Jasper's POV)**_

_Before they could talk I shoved enough calm and lethargy into their emotions causing their legs to give out from under them and knocking them out. I immediately turned to Emmett, making sure that I kept the rush of emotions flowing into them and keeping them subdued._

_"Call Carlisle home from work," I instructed, though he could tell that there was no room for argument. Though, I doubted that he wanted to argue, because he had been arguing with both Edward and Alice a lot lately. "I think that he is going to need to hear this for himself." I turned my focus to his mate and gestured to the two pacified vampires that were sprawled out on the grass. "Rose, help me get them in to the living room, will ya?" They both nodded and instantly started moving as Rose and I moved the two traitors in to the living room where we waited for Carlisle to get home to continue our __family__ discussion._

_Somehow I knew that after today I would no longer be living in the house and neither would anyone else for that matter as long as these two were still welcomed. Somehow I just knew that shit was gonna go down._

* * *

**Chapter 5  
****(Jasper POV)**

Carlisle arrived home 4 hours later due to his shift that he had currently been working at the hospital here in Alaska. The two traitors were still out and under everyone's watch as they lay unconscious under my lethargic emotional cocktail.

When Carlisle walked in the door, he had immediately seen the two golden children knocked out and sternly demanded in a clearly stunned tone to know what was going on, not taking his eyes off of the mind reader and the seer.

"Well Carlisle, it seems that we have two traitors in our mist. So, I thought it best to wait until you got here to have them start their explanations on what exactly they have been hiding from this family for God only knows how long, now." I stated in a dominant voice while giving him an 'I am serious as fuck' look.

The Major damn near purred underneath the surface at me taking charge and speaking to the 'leader' of the coven this way. It was very unlike me, for I had no true reason up until now to take charge this way. I was more of the type of person to stay in the background and observe my environment with a sharp eye as to lure those surrounding me into a false sense of security. Sure, they had heard the stories of the feared Major of the Southern Armies, but they truly had no idea who they were sharing their home with.

Carlisle's eyebrows shot up in surprise at my outburst and cleared his throat uncomfortably, feeling the domineering atmosphere seeping out and around me.

"Well then, let's get started." He said with a nod.

Before I could remove the emotional cocktail that I had them under, I heard what sounded like someone dropping onto their feet from high up. I stretched briefly stretched my gift out, searching for an emotional cocktail, but only felt the fait signature of someone who had flitted away. Deciding that I had more important matters to deal with at the moment, I chose to push the incident to the back of my mind for a later time where I could go and inspect the area where I felt the emotional signature and smell around for a familiar scent.

I quickly removed the fake emotions that they were feeling sending some alertness and focus to the both of them. They quickly woke up, jumping to their feet in a defensive crouch and looked around frantically, only to see they were surrounded by the rest of the family.

"Now Alice, shall we continue what bullshit explanations you and Eddie boy, here, were gonna sprout out?" I stated with my eyebrow raised in a challenging manner, daring one of them to even _attempt_ to lie to me.

"Jasper, _really_… there is nothing to tell! Edward and I are just planning something nice for the family; a nice outing." She said sweetly, batting her eyelashes in a way that she hoped to be alluring and innocent.

I scoffed at the lie as I felt the panic and deceit coming from her emotions as she spoke. "_Really_, Alice," I mimicked her. "I know you are not gonna just sit there and insult me by lying to my face." I smirked at her, cocking my head to the side and rolling my shoulders in preparation, as well as a threatening manner. "Now, do we need to do this the hard way or are you gonna make it easy on yourselves and do this the easy way? However, ya both know that I love doing it the hard way, don't you Alice? And you know that you won't like what happens if we do this the hard way." I paused and leveled her with a malicious smirk as my eyes bore into hers. "Go ahead an' see what lies in store for ya, should you decide to make this harder on yourself. You know that I'll get my answers either way." I gave her my 'don't fuck with me' face, turning my head slightly to the side by a fraction of an inch.

The rest of the family was deathly silent as they held their breaths while we all watched Alice's eyes go blank as she searched for her future options. I knew that they all still cared for the two of them, more Esmé and Carlisle than Rose and Emmett, and didn't want to have to watch what would happen to the duo if they tried to resist for too long, causing me to have to resort to violence if my less torturous methods didn't work.

Finally, Alice let out a gasp as Edward's eyes grew wide at what he saw in her head. He let out a growl, crouching down in front of Alice, his eyes hard as he stared at me.

Alice reached down, placing a hand on Edward's shoulder, stopping him. He looked back at her questioningly, but she only shook her head in defeat. "No Jasper, we will do this your way." She stated with a sigh while Eddie boy here felt nothing but anger and defiance. However, he was not an idiot and did feel the fear interlaced with the other two emotions.

Edward let out another growl, and I shot a sharp look in his direction. "Don't even think about it, boy. Or else." I threatened looking right at him. I was letting him know I knew his intentions. Finally, he rose in defeat, knowing that he wasn't going to win, should he try to attack me.

I kept my full attention on the two golden children as I spoke to the two of the Cullen's that I had become closest to. "Rose, Emmett, if you would be so kind as to hold them down for me?" I said gesturing to Alice and Edward with a nod.

They nodded and quickly grabbed them, each of them making sure that they had a firm hold on the two vampires.

My eyes flickered between the two of them before they landed on Alice. "Now, it's time u spoke. So, get on with it."

But before either of them could speak, a voice echoed throughout the property.

"Now Major, don't tell me you were gonna start the party without _me _here?"

My head whipped around to see my Captain, Peter, leaning against the door jam with his 'I know something you don't know' look on his face.

"Captain, what are you doing here?" I asked him, making sure to keep as much focus as possible on the two traitorous vampires as possible while paying attention to my Captain.

Peter smirked, his eyes flashing with mischief. "I am here to watch the show and to help baby girl, here, stop you from going crazy with rage."

I quirked a brow questioningly. "Who exactly is 'her'?"

"That would be me, lover." An alluring voice spoke from behind me.

My head again whipped around so fast that I was surprised it didn't go rolling. In front of me stood the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was familiar, and yet, she had sharp differences from the last time I had seen her in Forks; supernatural differences.

"Bella?" I damn near stuttered out.

She smirked at me in a seductive manner. "Actually it is Isa, but yes Bella is a part of my name. Let's get on with the explanations, the foreplay is getting tiresome." She grinned and turned to look at the traitors.

_My God, this woman was pure sex!_

I think that the two of them seeing Bella gave them renewed confidence, because Alice and Edward's emotions suddenly shifted. They most likely thought that they would be dealing with the same Bella that we had left in Forks, however, that clearly was not the case. How Alice couldn't see this, I had no clue, since Eddie boy never could read her thoughts.

Sensing the changes, Bella – or Isa – narrowed her eyes at the two golden children, who were still being held by Emmett and Rosalie. "Now, if I were you, I would start talking or else things are gonna go to ash, starting with the piano for Eddie boy and the shoes for Alice, followed by anything Italian." Then she did something I didn't know she could do. Her hand - which was empty before - held a fire ball which she was bouncing around like she was holding an actual ball. I don't know if I should be turned on or afraid. However, I was leaning towards very turned on.

Peter stood next to me, leaning in to murmur in my ear with his arms crossed over his chest. "Makes you get a hard on, doesn't it? Just seeing her being all domineering and dangerous." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

_This was gonna be a long night…  
_

* * *

Two hours later we were still questioning them - Or trying to, at least. Eddie had already lost his piano and Volvo. Next up are his prized music compositions. Alice has lost her entire wardrobe and shoe collection, and they still haven't talked. The Major was rattling in his cage, prompting me to use the violence that I so desired to use, but I didn't want to resort to that until I had to. Especially now that Bella was present. Sure, she seemed different now, but she didn't have a very lasting impression of me since her birthday party. Not only that, but I knew that resorting to my torture methods would only bring about the darkness inside of me that I had tried so hard to burry. Now wasn't the time to take those kinds of measures.

It was along those thought lines that I suddenly knew exactly what I needed to do in order to make Alice crack and Eddie, as well. I quickly ran up the stairs and opened a compartment in Alice's room and saw her Jimmy Choo shoes. The ones she only wore once because they were too beautiful to wear more than once and risk ruining them. They were her pride and joy and obviously the last of her collection – at this house, at least.

I zoomed down the stairs again with the shoes in hand. Smirking in Alice's direction, I held the shoes above Bella's hand. "Wanna start talking now, Alice darlin'?" Bella growled at this, causing me to quirk a brow in her direction before quickly looking back towards Alice's panicked and alarmed expression. "Remember, Alice, they don't make these anymore."

She saw in horror swirl through her emotions as she eyed the shoes I was twirling around my finger. They apparently had serious value to them since only ten pairs were made and this pair was the last of them. It had taken her years and a ridiculous amount of cash in order for her to get them.

She quickly agreed that she would spill the truth and nothing but the truth. As long as we got the shoes away from the fireball in Bella's hands. We agreed, tossing the shoes to Esmé and she finally started to talk.

* * *

**A/N:**** Cliffy! Any ideas on what the two golden children have been up to behind everyone else's back?! What's going on with Jasper, Bella and Peter?! Any ideas on what everyone's reactions will be?! I'd love to hear what you guys think will come next! Sorry it took us so long to update, but my co author's computer had crashed and it took a while for us to get started again. I promise that it won't happen again! Hope you enjoyed it! Review!**

**Also, since we are continuing the story as is, I need to give credit where credit is due and that is to WhiteWolfLegend for everything that was stolen by the previous author in chapters one and two. So check her out! She has some awesome stories! She also has another penname and that's TwistedLittleWhiteWolf. From what I've read, she is a very talented writer and an awesome person to get to know!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either mine or my Co Author's FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX or GoddessxNyte**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also accepting other story topics as well! PM me for details!**_  
- Bellisma -_  
**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


End file.
